


Sean macguire and Mastubatin for reader

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: This is for seanmacguires on tumblr
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sean macguire and Mastubatin for reader

This all started at his returning party, drinks and smokes being passed around. Sean dragged you into your own tent closing the flaps behind you and heavily making out with you. Your tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. During the kissing he unbuttons your plain pastel blue button up shirt. He breaks away and pushes you shirt off feeling your skin under his hands. 

Meanwhile you've gotten his vest off. You start on his shirt, unbuttoning the first three buttons. He pushes his shirt over his head. You both get each other's belts off. You lie him down on you cot and unzip his pants. You pull them down and find he isn't wearing a union suit.  
"Aren't you being frisky Sean? You've been flaunting around all day without telling me."   
He giggles  
"Well I didn't just want you to have all the fun. In fact you've worn those tight pants that get me all hot and bothered. Bending over for everyone to see that tight ass"   
"Well I guess we're both the same"  
You throw his pants behind you and he starts unzipping your pants. You slap his hand away and do it yourself. Slowly unzipping putting on a show for Sean. You get up and pull your pants and boxers down. He blushes and beckons for you to get here. You straddle him and pin his hands above his head. He gives you a confused look.  
"My turn tonight."   
You kiss him. He leans into it and moans.  
"Touch yourself for me Sean"   
He does as he's said and warps a hand around his length. He tugs lightly and presses his lips together. You aren't having this.  
"Let me hear you sean."  
He moans. Softly. You remember that other camp members are still awake.   
"But remember only soft moans. There are people still awake"  
He's still tugging at his cock and taps your arm.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna"   
"Do it Sean. Cum for me"   
You wrap a hand around his hand and set a faster pace. He jolts and his seed splatters across his chest and some on his face.   
"Good boy"  
"What about you"  
"I'll be fine." "No let me help"  
He goes down and locks your tip. A wave of pleasure ripples through you. He takes all of you in, his nose pressing against your pubes  
"Aaaahh sean. I'm going to cuuuuumm"   
You bury your hands in his hair and shoot your load down his throat. He comes back up and kisses you. You can taste yourself on his tongue.   
"Yuck sean"   
"I love you" "love ya too"   
Arthur then busts in clearly drunk  
"DID YOU GUYS FUCK?!" He yells.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for a rdr2 character x male reader send the in.


End file.
